In connectors according to the prior art, an external wall which limits the flexion of a pawl and/or a tip covering or extending the end of the pawl beyond its zone of interaction with a detecting device is sometimes provided in order to prevent the pawl from being subjected to a level of stress which is too high in the protruding position which could result in its rupture and/or in order to prevent the pawl from retracting if the detecting device is displaced by force toward its use position. However, this type of device is not always compatible with the small space taken up by the connector.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.